Christmas Kenshin
by Areka Tyliss
Summary: This is a sweet story for the holidays. Oneshot. Dedicated to Noemi.


Christmas Kenshin

I would like to point out now that there are no boom boxes in Kenshin's time, but I doubt they would have celebrated Christmas either, so make some allowances please. This is dedicated to my friend Noemi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Christmas Santa Claus, or Britney Spear's song My Only Wish This Year.

Kaoru shivered as she hurried home, almost slipping on the slick ice.

"Aaaah!" A cry escaped her chattering teeth as well as some not-so-nice words. She stooped to pick up the apple that had fallen and cursed again as she lost her balance. She glared at the ground for a second, imagining everyone back home. Sano and Megumi relaxing by the fire, Kenshin filling the house with the aroma of roasted turkey.

Kaoru's mouth began to water at the prospect and she wondered, not for the first time, why she had gone out at the last minute. She gathered her groceries and looked down with distaste at her ruined kimono. As she glanced up, a happy couple strolled by.

The girl was laughing at something her boyfriend had said and was sipping their shared hot cocoa. He had his arms wrapped around her and they were emitting love. Kaoru stared until she remembered her manners, but as she watched them through her eyelashes, she felt a great sense of longing and jealousy.

_Last night I took a walk in the snow _

_Couples holding hands, places to go _

_Seems like everyone but me is in love _

Santa can you hear me 

Kaoru felt the bitter wind hard and rough, chafing her delicate skin as she practically raced home. She had passed at least a dozen other people like the couple she had passed first and she now had an irrational irritation at Kenshin for not coming with her. The thought was immediately replaced by the guilty memory.

_"Miss Kaoru please! You can't go out in this weather, that you can't!" Kenshin's face creased in a frown of worry for the stubborn girl standing in front of him. Kaoru idly wondered if his scar hurt when he did that. _

_"At least bundle up won't you?" Kaoru shook her head impatiently, making her ebony ponytail slap her, adding to the comical image that the pair already made together._

_"I won't be out that long." Kaoru turned to leave before turning around again to face the love of her life._

_"You shouldn't worry so much Kenshin."_

Kaoru shook her head at her folly. She glanced down and saw just how blue her fingernails were turning before rounding the final corner. The Kamiya Dojo was in sight and Kaoru couldn't remember being happier to be home. Her mind, taken of herself for a moment in her relief, wandered back to all the people gaily having a good time.

I signed my letter that's sealed with a kiss 

_I sent it off, and just said this _

_I know exactly what I want this year _

_Santa can you hear me_

Kaoru dashed through the door and relaxed against the wall for a second before heading into the main room. She smiled, feeling peace fill her at the scene before her. Sano was trying to stand still while Yahiko balanced on his shoulders to put the golden star on the top of the ridiculously tall tree that he himself had picked out.

Megumi and Tsubame were hanging ornaments, keeping a safe distance from the teetering pair. Smells of mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, and turkey wafted in from the kitchen. Megumi had had the right idea with this western holiday, it was wonderful.

Turning her head slightly, Kaoru glimpsed Misao hanging the mistletoe. Misao glanced shyly at Aoshi who was skillfully putting up garlands. He felt her gaze and turned to meet her startled blue eyes. She turned quickly, blushing. In her turning she fell off the ladder and would have hit the floor rather painfully if Aoshi had not been there to catch her, quick as lightning. She started laughing and Aoshi smiled.

It was easy to see the tenderness in his normally icy eyes and Kaoru for some reason felt that she couldn't watch anymore. On her left though, Tsubame was trying to show Yahiko the proper was to hang ornaments after he smashed one and Megumi was teasing Sano about the crooked star.

_I want my baby, baby _

_I want someone to love me _

_And someone to hold _

_Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe) _

_I'll be on my own and I'll be thankful_

Again she forced the unpleasant feeling to the back of her lonely mind and walked into the room smiling.

"Nice star." Megumi started laughing and Sano shook his fist good-naturedly. She continued on her way to deliver the groceries to the kitchen, but had to pass under the mistletoe. She unconsciously looked up and was immediately sorry.

_Santa can you hear me? _

_I have been so good this year _

_And all I want is one thing _

_Tell me my true love is here _

_He's all I want, just for me _

_Underneath my Christmas tree _

_I'll be waiting here _

Santa that's my only wish this year 

She blinked a couple times to make sure she wouldn't cry and hurried off. What was wrong with her today? She wouldn't admit it, but the fact that the entire world seemed to be coupled up except her bothered her.

Kaoru almost bumped into Kenshin when she arrived because she was so absorbed in her thoughts. She apologized softly, dumped the food that had caused so much hassle and was about to retreat to her room for a good cry, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Kenshin's concerned face close enough to kiss. And boy wouldn't she like that. She blushed and ducked her head.

_Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep _

_Would I be wrong, for taking a peek?_

_'Cause I heard that you're comin' to town _

_Santa can you hear me_

_I really hope that you're on your way _

_With something special for me in your sleigh _

_Oh please make my wish come true _

Santa can you hear me 

"What's wrong Miss Kaoru?" She almost blurted out the reason. She almost kissed him. She almost hated him for standing there and tempting her. She almost slapped him for just wandering into her life with the only guarantee being that he'd protect her and someday leave her.

She bowed her head, then threw it up again, smiling genuinely. Tears had collected in the corners of her upturned eyes and she spoke.

"Nothing Kenshin. I guess the Christmas spirit is a little overwhelming." Kenshin seemed to accept this answer with a nod of his head. As soon as he turned back to attend to the turkey, Kaoru rushed out and mentally kicked herself. Why couldn't she admit to her feelings?

_I want my baby, baby _

_I want someone to love me _

_And someone to hold _

_Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe) _

We'll be all alone under the mistletoe 

Kaoru sighed and walked back to the main room, forcing herself to be calm. She was assaulted by a sugar-hyped Misao and a plate of gingerbread cookies. Sighing in exasperation and unconsciously smiling , Kaoru sampled a morsel. They were good. Plus, they smelled great. She started laughing when she noticed Megumi explaining Santa Claus to a freaked out Sanosuke.

"You're telling me a random, not to mention clawed fat guy in a red suit crawls into people's house while they're sleeping?"

"Stupid Rooster head! He gives presents." Sano had stopped paying attention after his outburst and was watching frightfully out the window. Yahiko, at the mere mention of gifts, was literally hopping up and down in excitement.

"I want to open my presents now!" Megumi gave up and walked over to a doubled over laughing Misao and giggling Kaoru.

"I don't know how you can be laughing at this! It's just sad!" Megumi's tone was reproachful, but her eyes were dancing.

_I want my baby, baby _

_I want someone to love me _

_And someone to hold _

_Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe) _

_I'll be on my own and I'll be thankful _

_Santa can you hear me? _

_I have been so good this year _

_And all I want is one thing _

_Tell me my true love is here _

_He's all I want, just for me _

_Underneath my Christmas tree _

_I'll be waiting here _

Santa that's my only wish this year 

After Kenshin returned from the kitchen with eggnog, everyone settled down a little. Sitting around the warm room, Kaoru had allowed Yahiko a little eggnog and he had gotten very sleepy, which was fine with the group.

Megumi looked up from a small book that she had been studying intently. She pulled some more identical books from her kimono sleeve and passed them around. At everyone's clueless looks, she hurried to explain.

"These are hymn books. We are going to sing Christmas carols." Kenshin looked at the small book dubiously and Yahiko voiced the thought on everyone's mind.

"But I'm a terrible singer!" Kaoru shook her head, she'd been thinking something else a little more important.

_I hope my letter reaches you in time _

_Bring me a love, I can call all mine _

_'Cause I have been so good this year _

Happy alone, under the mistletoe 

_He's all I want and I'll be thankful_

"How will we know the tune to sing to?" Kenshin nodded and Megumi smiled.

"I knew you'd ask that. Here's how." She pulled out a boom box from where it had been hiding under the tree and hit play. A nice tune started playing and Kaoru sort of recognized it from tunes that people had been whistling all day.

"It's called Oh Holy Night." Kaoru opened her book to find the words. She found the page first and san along.

"And the soul felt it's worth. Fall on your knees, oh hear the angel voices. Oh night divine, oh night when Christ was born…"

Everyone marveled at Kaoru's soaring and swooping over the tear jerking lyrics. No one had ever heard her sing and this was quite astonishing on their part.

_Santa can you hear me? _

_I have been so good this year _

_And all I want is one thing _

_Tell me my true love is here _

_He's all I want, just for me _

_Underneath my Christmas tree _

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year _

_(Oh Santa, can you hear me?)_

It was getting late. After the carols, they had feasted on turkey, yams, and other delicacies and then relaxed in the main room again, watching the snow fall outside. Kaoru had arranged for everyone to stay, the girls in the main room and the boys in the empty rooms.

As the girls set up their blankets and pillows, the guys spoke softly, for fear of waking the loudly snoring Yahiko. Sano stood at length and picked up Yahiko.

"This guy needs a bed, then I'm hitting the hay." Aoshi nodded and Kenshin rose with him. Everyone would open gifts in the morning and Kaoru was playing Santa for Tsubame and Yahiko. She smiled evilly when she thought of the not she would write for Sano though.

All the other guys had left when Kaoru felt courage surge through her. She raced to where Kenshin was leaving and gently stopped him.

_He's all I want, just for me _

_Underneath my Christmas tree _

_I'll be waiting here _

_Santa that's my only wish this year _

He looked at her quizzically and standing in front of him, Kaoru thought she'd light on fire from the ferocity of her blush. Instead, she looked him in the eyes, then leaned forward and kissed him. As soon as she did, she pulled away and glanced away from the stunned Rurouni. He smiled and whispered in her ear.

"Look up Miss Kaoru." Startled, she did so and smiled when she did. They were standing underneath the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas Kaoru." Kenshin turned and left for his room. It took her a couple moments to realize that he hadn't said Miss, just Kaoru. Shaking her head, she went back to the other girls. Megumi was snickering as she placed gifts under the tree and Tsubame had fallen asleep.

"Nice job!" Misao whispered. Kaoru blushed again.

"I wish I'd had the guts to do that with Lord Aoshi." Megumi walked over, the stockings stuffed to the brim with Kaoru's note peeking out of Sanosuke's.

"Yahiko kissed Tsubame on the cheek while you were out, I guess the Christmas spirit is in the air." Misao giggled and pointed out,

"You forgot the part of when Rooster head kissed you." Megumi blushed and Kaoru laughed quietly. The girls snuggled up next to Tsubame, looking forward to tomorrow and listening to the slow rhythm of the snow falling.

As she drifted off to sleep Kaoru remembered the mistletoe and the look on Kenshin's face after she had kissed him.

Santa that's my only wish this year 

_The End_

How did you guys like that? Review please.

Rurouni Kai


End file.
